Visored
The Visored ''(ヴァイザード| vaizādo)'' pronounced in English as "VIGH-zurhd", is a group of Shinigami that have acquired Hollow powers. The original Vaizard were formed by Razakel. Overview The Visored are the antithesis to the Arrancar as Shinigami who have obtained Hollow powers. Having begun as Shinigami, the Visored appear entirely Human and, barring those times where they are using their powers, are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Visored dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication. Visored have been shown to be former captain and lieutenant level Shinigami. They are considered criminals by the Soul Society for committing the ultimate taboo of acquiring Hollow powers; their status as former leaders of Soul Society also marks them as traitors. Under current Sereitei law, all Visored are exiled and disallowed from being interacted with, by any Shinigami of the Gotei 13. They are generally viewed as reclusive and are thought to have loyalty only to themselves, however they often step in on battles in Karakura Town. However, they are still considered to be valuable allies in the war against El Rey Sevestra's army of Arrancar. The Visored haven't shown any sort of hierarchy, preferring a loose-knit organization. History -To be determined- Known Visored The known Visored vary, many of them having been cured recently but an official List of Visored is readily available to most Shinigami. Powers & Abilities Hollow Mask: The Hollow mask which covers the head. Unlike the masks of the Arrancars, the masks of the Visoreds are undamaged. The Visored remain in complete control while wearing their masks, except in the case of some particularly weak Visored. According to Aizen, the fusion of the two spiritual entities allows these Shinigami to reach power levels far surpassing that of either a Hollow or a Shinigami. The Visored use their Hollow powers to augment their existing Shinigami abilities, granting them massive increases in speed, stamina, and strength. The only known side effect in donning their Hollow masks is the specific time limit, which varies from user to user. Fortunately, there is a remedy to this problem: Training (but to what extent is currently unknown); Most of the Visored appear to have a limit of three minutes. Every time their masks are used, the Visored's voices echo as a consequence of both their normal voice and their inner Hollow's voice speaking simultaneously. *'Cero': The Visoreds can fire Ceros just like the Arrancars. Though the origins of Arrancar and Visored differ, they may essentially be the same. Visored gain access to certain Hollow abilities, such as the Cero blast. *'Power Augmentation': With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visored gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. Members of the Visored drastically increase their combat abilities by donning their masks and hollowfying. The length of time they can remain hollowfied varies with each person. *'Reiryoku Enhancement': Visored have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. The Visored's Zanpakutō function in the same manner as those of standard Shinigami. Hollowfication Hollowfication (虚(ホロウ)化, Horōka) is the term used to describe the process in which (I) A Plus shifts into a Hollow. (II) To increase the strength limit of a Konpaku by removing the boundary between Shinigami and Hollow's. This allows one to gain tremendous power if one's inner-Hollow can be controlled. A Hollow-like mask appears when entering this state. The result is a Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid or rather a Visored. The term is also synonymous with the act of donning a Hollow mask. OverviewEdit By gaining the strength of a Hollow, one's Reiryoku increases dramatically. Only those who have control over their Inner-Hollow can Hollowfy. It manifests itself as a unique mask of different shapes and designs.[2] A conflict with a Vaizard's inner Hollow is a common symptom other Visored had to deal with at one point or another in order to master their abilities. Creation Process The process by which to activate such a transformation has been shown to be achieved by three possible methods, though only two are known in any real detail. In any process, the main determination of having achieved Hollowfication is the manifestation of a Hollow mask. Process 1 Shattered Shaft Training: This process is based entirely on force of will by a normal soul, though with the intention of gaining Shinigami powers it doesn't have access to or failing and becoming a Hollow. Becoming a Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid or Visored is an extremely rare occurrence of this process. Process 2 Infection: This process used seems to spread as some form of possible infection through wounds, that has the desired effects on souls with high-level Reiryoku as compared to souls with low-level Reiryoku, causing those infected great sickness and fatigue, until they vomit up Reishi in the form of a white liquid that forms the beginnings of their Hollow mask, which then proceeds to transform their bodies and warp their minds. Other than that, all that is known is that the process is accelerated by aggressive emotions. The conclusive result makes a Shinigami into a primarily Hollow-like humanoid, which is a highly unstable transformation causing mindlessness and aggression. Process 3 Hōgyoku: The Hōgyoku possesses the ability to transform a Shinigami into a perfect Hollow-Shinigami Hybrid. Esmerelda Rayne's Hōgyoku played a vital part in the process of making the Visored currently what they are, as others tried to use it to return them to their previous Shinigami state. However, the Hōgyoku can slow down an infection and stop it so they don't become complete Hollows due to the intervention and eventually gain control over their new power. Navigation *Shinigami *List of Shinigami *Hollow *List of Vaizard *Kidou *Hollow Techniques *Melee Styles *Karakura